020514-MeowmeowBalish
taciturnContagion TC began pestering conciseTactician CT at 18:07 -- TC: Bạlịsh, ạṙė yọu ạvạịlạḃlė ṭọ spėạk? TC: Oṙ ṭypė ạs ịṭ wėṙė. CT: For the MOMENT. How may I HELP you Meouet? TC: I ạm pṙėpạṙịng ṭọ jọịn my ṭėạm. Ṭhọugh, unfọṙṭunạṭėly I hạvė hėạṙḍ fṙọm ạnọṭhėṙ ṭėạm mėmḃėṙ ṭhạṭ wė wėṙė∴ lėss-ṭhạn-puṭ-ṭọgėṭhėṙ∴ CT: Oh, Kikate's TEAM, yes, they are... LESS than STELLER. TC: Yės∴ I'm ṭṙyịng ṭọ fịnḍ wạys ṭọ gịvė mysėlf ạnḍ ṭhė ṭėạm ạn ạḍvạnṭạgė. Unfọṙṭunạṭėly, I ḍọn'ṭ ṭhịnk ịṭ wịll hạppėn wịṭhọuṭ ạ lọṭ ọf fọṙcėḍ pịlė-sịṭṭịng ạnḍ fėėlịngs-jạms. TC: Aṭ lėạsṭ fṙọm whạṭ I'm hėạṙịng. TC: Dọ yọu hạvė ạny∴ suggėsṭịọns? CT: Er... I am UNSURE that is the CORRECT way to go ABOUT it. Doing, as you SAY 'Forced pile-sitting and feelings-jams', would ALLOW that team to CONTINUE to wallow in their ISSUES. I believe that GROUP simple needs a hard FOOT to kick them in the ASS. TC: Ṭhạṭ's ạ wạy ṭọ skịṙṭ ạn ịssuė. Ṭhėy'ṙė∴ gėṭṭịng ṭọ sọmė pọịnṭ, ḃuṭ I fėėl lịkė∴ jusṭ fṙọm chạṭṭịng ạ lịṭṭlė wịṭh Sėṙịạḍ? Ṭhėy'ṙė ạll ṭọọ cạughṭ up ịn mạkịng ėxcusės fọṙ ṭhėịṙ pṙọḃlėms ọṙ ạpọlọgịẓịng ịnsṭėạḍ ọf ạcṭuạlly wọṙkịng ṭọ fịnḍ ṭhė ṙọọṭ ọf ṭhė ịssuė. TC: ịnḍ ṭhė ṙọọṭ ọf ṭhė ịssuė. CT: I would SUPPORT that assessment, sure, but rather than ALLOWING them TIME to deal with this I believe the BEST course is for them to SIMPLY focus on the going-ons of the GAME itself, rather than one ANOTHER. Honestly, it's MY believe they are all rather selfish for PATTERING around with one another rather than giving this game their ALL. TC: Iṭ's ṭṙuė. I'm ạwạṙė ṭhėy hạvė sọmė ḍọwn-ṭịmė ḃėṭwėėn Lạnḍs, sọ mạyḃė ịṭ cạn ḃė wọṙkėḍ ọn ṭhėn. I ịnṭėnḍ ṭọ funcṭịọn ạs ạ sọṙṭ ọf ṭạsk-mạsṭėṙ, ḃuṭ I ạlsọ ḍọn'ṭ wạnṭ ṭọ ėạṙn ṭhėịṙ ịṙė. CT: To be FAIR, we ARE trolls, being LORDED over is something that has been going ON for centuries, although YOU do have a... UNIQUE role in the game, and could POSSIBLY help us WITH said role. I SUPPOSE your approach could WORK with most of them, going ONE at a time and using your power. TC: I wọulḍ ḃė ọnė ọf ṭhė lọwėṙ ḃlọọḍs ọn ṭhė ṭėạm. CT: And? MOST of them ACT as wrigglers. TC: Wọulḍ yọu hạvė ạny suggėsṭịọns ọn ịṭėms ṭọ ḃṙịng wịṭh mė? Aṭ lėạsṭ ọnės ṭhạṭ I cạn hạvė ṭhė Oṙạclė ạppṙọvė ọf sėnḍịng ạfṭėṙ mė. I'm nọṭ suṙė whạṭ ạll wịll ṭṙạvėl ṭhṙọugh ṭhạṭ∴ CT: ITEMS? Libby will know MORE about THAT sort than I, as I am just DIPPING into the ability of alchemizations. ALTHOUGH... I COULD give you a flower that makes ME feel calmer, if you would be INTERESTED. Other than THAT, anything that ALLOWS people to feel calmer may be a GOOD idea. TC: Pėṙhạps I shọulḍ ḃṙịng sọmė pạṙylịẓịng ạgėnṭs∴ CT: PERHAPS, but only if things would get out of HAND. TC: I hạḍ ọnė I ịnṭėnḍėḍ ṭọ usė ọn yọu ịn ṭhė ėvėnṭ ọf yọuṙ∴ hm∴ lạpsịng ịnṭọ ṭhạṭ∴ sṭạṭė ạgạịn. CT: You've MENTIONED, although I'm... UNCERTAIN of how well that would WORK. It MAY just encourage the ISSUE, at least on the terms of CONSCIOUSNESS, but YES, that would render my body to be USELESS. TC: Iṭ wọulḍ ạṭ lėạsṭ kėėp ọṭhėṙs sạfė. Mạyḃė whịlė I'm ọuṭ I'll lėạṙn mọṙė ọn họw ṭọ ạssịsṭ yọu, shọulḍ yọu nėėḍ ịṭ. CT: If you are WILLING to help. I AM curious about your toxins, would you be WILLING to share if I were to APPROACH you at the TOWER? TC: Only ịf wė mėėṭ ọuṭsịḍė ọf my lịvịng ạṙėạ, ạnḍ ṭhạṭ yọu ạsk ḃėfọṙė yọu ṭọuch ạnyṭhịng. Sọmė ọf ịṭ ịs unṭėsṭėḍ. I cạn'ṭ gọ kịllịng mysėlf, nọw cạn I? CT: Perhaps not even SHARE, but moreso offer a TRADE. I have SEVERAL poisons I have been WORKING with, if you are INTERESTED. TC: I'm∴ họw ḍọ I puṭ ṭhịs. I ạm ịnṭėṙėsṭėḍ ḃuṭ ịn ạ sṭṙạngė sėnsė. I wạnṭ ṭọ ėvėnṭuạlly fịnḍ ạ wạy ṭọ ḍėvėlọp ṭhėsė ịnṭọ sọmėṭhịng hėlpful, lịkė ạnṭịvėnịns. CT: RIGHT, of course, then PERHAPS what I bring will NOT be helpful. TC: Pėṙhạps, pėṙhạps nọṭ. In ṭhė ėvėnṭ ṭhạṭ ọnė ọf Jạck's wịshės ịs fọṙ pọịsọn, hạvịng ạn ạnṭịḍọṭė ạvạịlạḃlė wọulḍ cėṙṭạịnly hėlp. CT: That is CERTAINLY a good POINT. I will stop BY next time I am in the TOWER, and we may set up a LOCATION for an EXCHANGE. TC: I'll mạkė suṙė ṭọ sṭạy lọggėḍ ịn, ṭhėn. CT: As you SAY, I still have a LOT of buisness in the Astrolabe, to be FAIR. I believe I may ALSO wish to help OTHER members of your TEAM as I have helped YOU. TC: Ah. CT: Hmm? WHAT, do you think that is NOT a good idea? TC: I hạvė nọṭhịng ạgạịnsṭ ịṭ. CT: As you SAY. On THAT note, I sould PROBABLY get ON that. I will TAKE my leave. TC: Ṭhėṙė wạsn'ṭ ạnyṭhịng ạṭṭạchėḍ ṭọ ṭhė sṭạṭėmėnṭ. Jusṭ ạn ạcknọwlėḍgėmėnṭ. TC: Gọọḍ luck ṭhėn. -- conciseTactician CT ceased pestering taciturnContagion TC at 18:50 --